Nothing But A Game
by Ms. Sakura Moon
Summary: CcsHp She, a geek, a nerd. He, the most popular boy in school. Their paths never crossed until now, all because of a bet to get her, to fall in love with him. What will she do now when she found out that the year of love and care has all been just a lie?
1. It All Began With A Simple Bet

**Woohhoo! Another plot for my CcsHp Xover! Hope you guys have fun reading it! Disclaimers go asusual, Harry Potter and CCS is not owned by me (sadly). So please don't sue!**

Pairings

Sakura + Syaoron  
Harry + Hermione  
Eriol + Tomoyo  
Ron + Lavender  
Meiling + OC (probably Ryu again)  
Ginny + Weasley

**Summary**

On the last year at Hogwarts, Syaoron and Harry got caught in a game in which the two though would be very easy. They would have to get the two most geekiest girl : Sakura Kinomoto and Hermione Granger, to fall head over heels in love with them by the end of the year. When the two girls did, what will Syaoron and Harry when they too starting to fall in love? What will the girls do when they found out that the whole year has been a lie, that the whole year has been **Nothing But A Game**?

****

**

* * *

**

**NothingBut A Game**

"Sakura! Wake up!" A bushy haired girl with beautiful cinnamon eyes cried as she shook the sleeping girl. Her name was Hermione Granger. She wasn't just any ordinary girl someone might think when they first glance at her. No, she was a witch, and a very clever one indeed.

"Fine, fine! I'm up, I'm up!" The one named Sakura groaned. She was a very pretty girl with emerald eyes and honey brown hair. She, like Hermione, was also a witch. Both girls attended a very prestigous school for witchcraft and wizardry. This school is called Hogwarts, run by a very powerful wizard and chief warlock, Pofessor Albus Dumbledore.

"C'mon, breakfast is ready! We wouldn't want to miss the train now would we?" Hermione asked with a small smile, Sakura shook her head. Today is a very exciting day for the two. It is the start of the school year and both girls will have to ride the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

The two trudged downstairs of their own house to eat their breakfast. The two had been the best of friends ever since they met each other. Now, as you may have guessed already, they are way too young to live by themselves, in fact, they are only turning 17 during their seventh and last school year. Well, their parents are all gone. They were killed, by 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' himself. He killed them using his own hands. He killed them while Sakura and Hermione watched, unable to do nothing with Death Eaters taunting them.They too were about to be killed when Professor Dumbledore came to their rescue. He warded the Death Eaters and Voldemort off. The two was very grateful for what he did. Ever since then, they were living by themselves, caring for each other, tending each other wounds when one is wounded, and most importantly, they were there together when one needed a shoulder to cry on.

As the two ate their breakfast, they couldn't help but talk about the wonderful things that will be waiting for them when they reached Hogwarts. At first they talked about their friendly half-giant friend named Hagrid. He was the gruonds keeper of Hogwarts and was also their very best friend. Next, they talked about (or rather make fun of) Professor Serverus Snape and his crooked nose. As they munched on their breakfast, they suddenly heard a wail. A yellow stuffed animal came zooming past them with tears in its eyes. The stuffed anime is Sakura's guardian beast name Keroberus, Kero for short.

"I can't believe you guys didn't wake me up for breakfast!" He wailed as Sakura and Hermione laughed, both knowing Kero's love for food. Sakura also has a secret of her own. She was the Clow Mistress of the former Clow Cards, now called the Sakura Cards. The cards are very powerful source of magic and if handled by a dark wizard will cause great distruction.

"Well sorry Kero, we kind of forgot. But don't worry, after we leave for school today you will have this whole house, not to mention all the food, for yourself." Hermione said with a small giggle. Kero's eyes brightened but then became serious and looked at the teenage witches.

"Now, I know I can't come because your coockoo headmaster said so," Kero started earning a glare from Sakura and Hermione, "so that I wouldn't raise any 'attention'. Yeah right! Would a small stuffed animal raise any attention? Anyways, you two better take care of yourself, and Sakura, take good care of the Cards, and you too Hermione." Kero said seriously. The two girls nodded and hugged the eating Kero.

"Don't worry Kero, we'll be alright!"

----------

The two girls hopped out of the Knight Bus with their trunks rolling beside them as they enterned the Leaky Couldron. Tom, the owner of the pub, greeted them with a cheerful smile. The two girls also greeted him as he carried the luggage into a spare room.

Sakura and Hermione sat on an empty table with other witches and wizards talking in the background. Hermione was stroking her cat, Crookshanks, while Sakura was feeding her pet phoenix (given by Dumbledore himself) which was named Tenshi.

"I wonder who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be." Hermione said as Crookshanks meowed.

"I hope it can be Professor Moody or even Professor Lupin, the two has been our best DADA teachers so far." Sakura said as Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

As the two girls continued to talk, the ring of a bell caught their attention. They shifted their eyes towards the door as did everyone else. In came Harry Potter and Syaoron Li, the two most popular boys in Hogwarts, and in the whole wizarding community. Behind them was Ron Weasley holding hands with Lavender Brown, and right beside her was Ginny Weasley, the youngest Weasley of the red-head clan. Whispers errupted like wild fire, making Hermione and Sakura roll their eyes. They couldn't believe that wicthes and wizards still talk about the fame and power Potter and Li had that had started 7 years ago.

"Potter this, Li that, can't they stop? They're both just a bunch of jerks and idiots!" Sakura said as in a whisper. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the whispers.

"It's all because of their fame and power. Can't these witches and wizards see behind those the fame and power and actually see the arrogance hidden beneath?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Well, well, well, Little-Miss-Kinomoto is talking behind someone's back. Tsk, tsk, and her I thought she was an angel in disguise!" A sour voice errupted from Sakura's back. She didn't even have to turn around to see the one who the voice belong to.

"Back off Malfoy. Don't you have to help your excuse for a father to oh, I don't know, kill some more people?" Hermione said in disgust as she stood up knocking her chair backwards while earning everyone's stares (including Potter's and Li's), knowing very well that Lucious Malfoy was a Death Eater.

"Now listen well and listen good you filthy mudblood! I am _nothing_ like my father! At least I actually _have_ a father unlike two filthy mudbloods I know of! Ha! I'll be insulted to death if I have a father that is a muggle!" Draco Malfoy spat and smirked as he saw the fire blazed in Hermione's and Sakura's eyes. He knew he got them now.

Sakura stood up abruptly earning yet more stares from everyone in the pub. She reached for her wand and pointed it straight at Malfoy's face, his eyes widening and so is everyone else's.

"Don't ever insult my father." Sakura said in a deathly whisper earning a shiver from the bystanders. "He is better than your father could ever be! Don't call me a mudblood either! I have pure wizard blood in me, not that I care about it! And if I ever hear you call Hermione a mudblood, you'll have to face me." Sakura said, her voice edged with steel as she lowered her wand. Malfoy only smirked.

"Oh of course dear Kinomoto! Your abnormality has absolutely nothing to do with you father, it's all because of you mother!" Malfoy spat. Sakura's eyes widened and Hermione gasped. 'You're toast Malfoy,' Hermione thought.

Sakura reached for her Star Pendant that was hanging on her neck, only for her hand to be stopped by Hermione. "Stop it Sakura! You could get in big trouble if you used your staff in front of everyone!" Hermione said in a hushed whisper.

"Staff?" Syaoron Li whispered to himself as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"Fine! I won't use it! But the filthy ferret is still going to pay!" Sakura hissed. She pointed her wand at Malfoy again and without uttering any words, Malfoy floated up in the air, making everyone gasp in surprise.

"Did you see that? She didn't even say any spells and yet he floated up!" Ginny Weasley cried as she watched Malfoy. All the other can do was nod for they too have no idea on what power the young witch was using.

"Is that all you can do to me mudbloo-"

"Silence!" Sakura shouted before Malfoy could finish on what he was about to say. Sakura's eyes glowed and as soon as she shouted, everyone (ironically) fell silent. Malfoy was about to say something else when only puffs of air emitted from his mouth. Everyone gaped. It seemed as though Malfoy has lost his voice, or rather, it seems as though someone took his voice from him. "I'm tired of hearing your filthy voice!" Sakura shouted.

"How the bloody hell did she do that!" Ron Weasley cried.

"Magic, unbelievably strong magic." Syaoron and Harry Potter whispered at the same time.

"Let's go Sakura, let's go." Hermione said as she tugged on the very angry Sakura's arm. Sakura slightly calmed down and turned her back from the floating Malfoy.

"You're voice will be restored only if I lower you down on the ground." Sakura said as Malfoy meekly nodded. The two girls said their goodnights to the astounded Tom and as soon as they were out of everyone's sights, Malfoy came plummeting to the ground.

Syaoron and Harry walked up to Malfoy with a smirk on their faces. "Nice one Syaoron, I think we should congratulate the girls on beating up Malfoy!" Harry said with a grin.

"Tell me Malfoy, how does it feel to be beat up by a geeky girl who is younger than you?" Syaoron asked with a smirk on his face. Maybe Harry is right, maybe they should congratulate the girls for beating up the arrogant ferret. Harry and Syaoron gave their rival one last smirk before turning and walking away.

"I bet you can't." Malfoy shouted after them. Harry and Syaoron looked at him, confusion on their handsome faces. "I bet you can't get those two girls to fall head over heels in love with you two before the end the school year." Malfoy said more clearly. The two boys raised their eyebrows.

"I can get any girl I want Malfoy." Harry said as Malfoy smirked.

"Fine, by the end of this year, you Potter has to get Miss Know-It-All Granger to fall for you, and you Li has to get Miss I'm-A-Sweet-Angel Kinomoto to fall for you. Winner takes all plus a 100 galleons." Malfoy offered with a sour smirk on his face.

"Make it 200 galleons and I'm in!" Syaoron said as he looked at Harry.

"Deal." Harry said.

"Good, by the end of this year you two should have Granger and Kinomoto to fall for you." Malfoy said as he started to walk away.

"This will be easier than taking candy from a baby."

* * *

**Author's Nonesense**

Well there goes the first chapter! Please do update for that will make me extremely happy! As you can see, this is absolutely not your typical CcsHp Xover! Thankies for reading and review ok?


	2. Gringotts and Aboard the Express

**Author's Nonesense**

**Welcome everyone again! This is a new chapter of my story! have fun reading it! One thing I want to be clear with, is that on the first chapter, I said that Ginny will be paired with 'Weasley'. I am very sorry for this everyone since I just lost my head when I typed that certain part. I was thinking of her last name that's why I typed it like that. Anyways, Ginny is to be paired with Draco Malfoy. **

**Pairings**

Sakura + Syaoron  
Harry + Hermione  
Eriol + Tomoyo  
Ron + Lavender  
Meiling + OC (probably Ryu again)  
Ginny + Weasley

**Summary**

On the last year at Hogwarts, Syaoron and Harry got caught in a game in which the two though would be very easy. They would have to get the two most geekiest girl : Sakura Kinomoto and Hermione Granger, to fall head over heels in love with them by the end of the year. When the two girls did, what will Syaoron and Harry when they too starting to fall in love? What will the girls do when they found out that the whole year has been a lie, that the whole year has been **Nothing But A Game**?

**Nothing But A Game

* * *

**

It was a beautiful day in London. Birds are chirping, cats are meowing, and -- two girls shouting?

"Sakura, come one, hurry up!" Hermione shouted, annoyed by her friend's tardiness. Sure, she loves Sakura a lot, but sometimes, her tardiness just gets on her nerves!

"Hold your horses 'Mione, I'm coming!" Sakura yelled. Somehow, ever since she was born, she always lacked the ability of being somewhere she's supposed to be in time. She usually is always late.

Sakura arrived wearing a pink top and a black knee-high skirt. She did a small pose as Hermione laughed. Hermione, meanwhile, was wearing something a lot like Sakura's. She was wearing a pair of black pants which fitted her perfectly, and a maroon top with little roses stitched in the hem. She too did a small pose as Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically.

Now, the two may seem that they are just any ordinary girls who cares about any ordinary girl cares about, well, they're not. In Hogwarts, the two have earned themselves the title of 'The Geek Pair', or 'TGP' for short. The two girls never really cared about these things. They always ignore the whispers people sent them, they ignore the catcalls that they always recieve when they enter the Great Hall, lastly, they always ignore the mean things Mr. Draco Malfoy always have to say about them, that is until yesterday. Sure, make fun of their hair, make fun of their clothes, heck even make fun of their personalities, but if you make fun of their families, you will get it as bad as Draco Malfoy did.

Sakura and Hermione put on light jackets, prepared for the cold breeze London always gets when it is nearly winter. They said their greetings to Tom, and headed out the back door of the pub. They are going school shopping for the new school year. They knew they should've done their shopping earlier, for today is the exact date the Hogwarts Express will be leaving for Hogwarts. The train will be leaving at exactly 2:00 in the afternoon, meaning tha the girls have all morning to go shopping.

Hermione tapped the bricked wall revealing the crowded street of Diagon Alley. They smiled at each other and headed for the biggest building seen, which is Gringotts Bank.

"'Mione, I need to get some money for this year. Would you like to come with me?" Sakura asked. Hermione's eyes brightened. The trip to Sakura's vault is always entertaining. She nodded her head furiously making Sakura laugh. "Okay then, come on!"

The two girls headed to the front desk of the bank, only to be met by a grumpy looking goblin. "I would like to access my vault please." Sakura proclaimed politely while showing her Star Pendant to the goblin. The goblin's eyes widen at the site of the key.

"Do you have any proof that that is truly your key?" The goblin asked sternly. Sakura nodded and pulled out two Star Cards. The two Cards the she pulled out happened to be the Light and Dark Card. The goblin nodded once again. "Follow me and I shall lead you to your vault. Will the other Miss be coming with you?" The goblin asked looking at Hermione, Sakura nodded her head. "Very well then, please follo--"

"Excuse me. But we want to access our vaults please." A voice interrupted from behind Sakura. She turned around only to be met by the sight of amber eyes. Emerald clashed with amber and Sakura felt heat coming to her cheeks. The heat suddenly disappeard when she realize that the voice and the gorgeus eyes belonged to none other that Syaoron Li with the 'Boy-Who-Lived' aka Harry Potter at his side. Sakura scowled.

"I beg your pardon, but as you can clearly see sir that I am currently addressing to the two Misses right now." The goblin said, clearly annoyed at Syaoron. Syaoron slightly rolled his eyes and showed the goblin his pendant. The goblin's eyes widened once again at the site of the pendant. "Oh, well, um -- well you see --" The goblin stammered.

"Why not just take us with the 'two Misses' for I also want access to my vault." Harry stated showing the goblin his silver key. 'Take us with THEM!' Hermione thought looking at Sakura with annoyance in her eyes. Sakura only nodded.

"That is clearly breaking the rules sir, you see we're not allowed to --" The goblin started, but when he caught site of Harry's scar, his eyes widen once more. "Oh, um, as I was saying. Yes, you are absolutely right. Please, the four of you, please follow me to the carts." The goblin stated making Hermione giggle a bit. She nudged Sakura by the side and nodded her head toward the goblin. Sakura also giggled, the goblin was walking like a robot, eyes wide, and arms swinging from side to side stiffly.

The group reached the carts in no time. Harry was about to enter the carts when he suddenly stopped. "Well, ladies first." He said to Hermione. Hermione stopped to look at him, raised her eyebrow in confusion, nodded, and entered the cart. He smiled and sat right next to her. Sakura entered the cart next, being offered to go first by Syaoron. She sat right across from Hermione with Syaoron at her side. The silence was impecable. The tension was knife-cutting thick. Harry decided to strike up the conversation.

"So, what are you two lovely ladies doing here?" Harry asked. Sakura and Hermione looked at him.

"Well, what do you think? We're here to get money of course." Hermione said bluntly. Harry said nothing while Syaoron rolled his eyes. He sent Harry a look which clearly stated 'Great going you idiot'.

Harry glared at his friend and a look that says 'Well, can you do any better?'.

Syaoron smiled and cleared his throat. "So, you girls fancy this place? Pretty nice place they've got here." Syaoron asked the two, mostly looking at Sakura.

Sakura almost snorted. "Well I never knew that Syaoron Li likes a place like this. Well no, I don't 'fancy' it. First of all, this place is dark, clammy, not to mention damp. So just tell me, who WOULD fancy it other than you?" Sakura asked, smiling at Syaoron. Hermione and Harry coughed trying to hide their giggles while Syaoron just stared hard at her.

"Now who's the idiot?" Harry mumbled earning a glare from Syaoron.

The cart stopped and the goblin announced that they are on their first stop. Harry stood up and pushed his silver key into the keyhole opening his vault. The vault was filled with mounds and piles of golden galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts. The goblin's eyes pretty much widened at the site of a whole lot of money. 'Now I just wonder on how big the goblin's eyes will widen when he sees Sakura's vault.' Hermione asked herself. Harry took out a small bag and put a handful of each coins. He reentered the cart and off they went towards their next stop.

After a few more spins and turns, they vault stopped once again. They were right in front of Vault 3. This time, it was Syaoron who stood up. He inserted his pendant into a small hole. A low grumbling sound was heard and his vault opened. The vault was half the size of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He looked at Sakura and Hermione expecting them to widen their eyes and gape at the humungous vault, but none of those came.

His vault was filled with wonderful treasures. There was a big pile of galleons right in the middle of the vault. It seemed to be the biggest pile out of all the piles in the vault. Different coloured gems were stacked neatly in one side of the vault, and on the other side was different and valuable things from the Li Clan which was also stacked neatly. As usual, the goblin's eyes widen at the vault. Syaoron pulled out a small bag and got a handful of galleons, sickles, and knuts. He walked out of the vault and closed it.

"So, where are we off to next?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Well, we are going to go to the Misses' vault now." The goblin answered.

"I don't think it is neccessary for us to ride in the cart from here to our vault. We could just walk there. Right 'Mione?" Sakura said. Hermione nodded her head in approval.

"Well, suit yourself Misses. We will just follow you really close by here in the cart." The goblin said, excited for their next stop, obviously expecting something grand and fabulous to show up in Sakura's vault.

Sakura and Hermione walked while chatting with each other quietly. The two boys, meanwhile were looking at them expectedly. Suddenly, the girls stop right in front of Vault 1. Syaoron and Harry almost choked. These two girls owned Vault 1? Syaoron have heard once when his mother said to him that he should be thankful since only the families (or certain people) with lots of money can own a vault in the numbers from 1-5. His family had been considered the richest family in Hong Kong and yet his family only has Vault 3. So just imagine how rich Sakura's family is?

"Well, here we are." Sakura stated. The vault's door has a picture of a Sun, Moon, and finally a Star right in middle. Sakura's hands grazed over the Star and the Star revealed a small keyhole. Sakura took of her Star Pendant and place it right in the middle of the keyhole. The whole vault glowed and a grumbling sound was heard. The vault's locks began to unlock themselves revealing the whole vault. Again, (as usual) the goblin's eyes widened.

Sakura's whole vault was magnificent and huge. It was the same size of the Great Hall, or maybe even bigger. Marble pillars where statued around the whole vault, separating the contents from others. At first, Harry and Syaoron thought that it was all an illusion, but when they walked foreward and actually touched some of the things inside, they knew it could never be just an illusion. On one side of the vault was a big pile of different coloured gems. Emeralds, rubies, diamonds, sapphires, and almost all of the gems you could think of was their, stacked neatly next to each other. On the other side of the vault was stacked with...broomsticks? Yes, the whole side was stacked with different broomsticks. The vault does not just include one of each broomsticks, it includes all of the broomsticks on more than pairs of 2. Sakura caught sight of Syaoron and Harry looking at the broomsticks and smiled. She knows very well the obsession of the two boys with broomsticks. Maybe it is because Harry and Syaoron plays for the Gryffindor house league for Quidditch.

"Why do you have so many brooms?" Harry asked curiously, his eyes still grazing at the 10 Firebolt Pro stacked neatly next to each other.

"I like flying." Sakur stated simply. She walked right in the middle of the vault where galleons, sickles, and knuts. She pulled out two bags and took a handful of each and put them in each of the bag. She tossed one bag to Hermione who caught it with fast reflexes.

Sakura walked back towards the small group and closed the vault's door behind her. She took the Star Pendant out of the keyhole and hopped back in the cart with Hermione now at her side. Syaoron and Harry sat next to each other, while looking at the two girls sitting in front of them. Clearly, these two girls is not all what they seem to be.

----------

"Come one! Hurry up Sakura!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder. She and Sakura is pushing their trollies while trying to avoid the people that are rushing around. It was exactly 1:50 in the afternoon, and they have exactly 10 minutes till the train leaves for Hogwarts. Hermione, without hesitation, pushed her trolly between Platforms 9 and 10 with Sakurabehind her.They entered Platform 9and 3/4 and hurriedlyput their luggage and school things in the trunk of theHogwarts Express. They grabbed their schoolrobes and headed inside the train to find a compartment of their own. With their luck, they found an empty compartment at the very end of the train.

"Thismorninghas been really tiring." Sakura stated. Hermione nodded her head. After they had went to Gringotts they were off to but all their schoolsupplies. They didn't even had the time to eat their lunches for the fear of missing the train.Hemione looked at Sakura who was now sleeping. She smiled sadly at her friend. They both had lost so much, including their own families, when the waragainst theLight and Dark began. They had to see their own parents killed by Voldemort himself.Too shocked to move, to hurt to say anything, all they can do was stare and watched as their parents were tortured to death.

At the thought of her parents, Hermionefelt tears burning her cinammon eyes. She quickly whiped them away. Shevowed to herself to never tocry again. It was a promise she intends to keep. She've cried once,she've shed tears, and now, she would never cry again. Cryingwill make her weak. Crying will do her no good. Crying will never get her parents back.

With that last though, Hermione drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Nonesense**

**Thanks for all of my reviewers who reviewed the first chapter! **

**Toki Hasegara **- You really think so? Well thank you very much! D -hands you a blueberry muffin-

**tabiths - **Well, here you go, an update! D-hands you a blueberry muffin-

**litod3vil -** Waii! I have updated! Hope it makes you happy! D -hands you a bluberry muffin-

**Michael Bulaich - **You think it's cute? Thanks! I live for CuTeNeSs! D -hands you a blueberry muffin-

**someone -** Thankies for reviewing! And yeah, I guess I could have done something worse to Malfoy! Ha! BUURRNN HIM! Muahahahahaha! And about the Touya thing...you'll justhave to read tofind out!D -hands you a blueberry muffin-

**Conboy Butterfly- **Woah. Well thanks for reviewing anyways! I really appreciate it that you wrote down all of those stuffs just for this story! I appreciate it. One thing though, this IS my story...so I could do anything I want with it. Now, I am also not following that whole canon pairing thing, I just write on pairing that I love! And well, to tell you the truth, Eriol/Kaho just makes me sick! No offence or anything... Oh and the whole Ron/Lavander pairing...well nope, it's not because I ran out of characters or anything and they are just the 'leftover' ones, I actually enjoy Ron/Lavender as a pair so nope, they are not just that 'leftover' couples! And lastly, with the whole Hermione not being friends with Ron and Harry have made Harry 'very very dead', well I disagree. Sure, she's a smart a witch, but I think Harry can handle things without Hermione. And in fact, that kinda just made me to thinking that Harry couldn't even survive without a girl by his side...oh well. I guess people have different thoughts on the matter! I just want to clariffy that this IS my story, so I could do whatever I want with it, heck I can even make Sakura dead if I want to (not that I will). So yes. Though I appreciate it! D -hands you a blueberry muffin-

**czakali - **Aww... well thankies! It's good knowing that this is the first CcsHp Xover you've read and got interested into! Thankies for reviewing! D -hands you a blueberry muffin-

**chikichiki- **Ohh la la, you likee mon story? Er... 0.o. Just want to thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed it! D -hands you a blueberry muffin-

**MelMel0492 - **Andd yuup! This will be an interesting story...I hope so anyways! Thanks for revieweing! D -hands you a blueberry muffin-

**c o o k ii e - **OMG! I can NOT believe you actually read my story...-gasp-. I thought you don't like Harry Potter much less an Xover! Oh wellz, thankies for reviewing! D -hands you a blueberry muffin-

**Well there you go people! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review again! It will make me extremely happy if you do! Thanks!**


End file.
